The Kiva of the Doctor
by Time Locked Maniac
Summary: Fem!Doctor, DoctorxOC Kamen Rider Kiva OC Doctor Who/KR Kiva/ FoZ


Kamen Rider Kiva x Familiar of Zero x Doctor Who

Your somewhat average AU of FoZ. Fu Kyuushin, Eternal Death in English. He has Kivat the Second and Third with him, along with Zanvat. Fem!Doctor, Doctor/OC

Won't be updating anything from a few weeks to a few months.

Story HAJIME!

Fu was packing his bag with his stuff, the toys of the Kiva series. He was wearing his Tenth Doctor outfit, the trench coat, suit, sneakers, etc. He even had a Sonic Screwdriver in the coat's inner pocket. His bag was a MYUK slingbag, with the two belts, the Kivats and Zanvat in his bag. He also had Wataru's Emperor outfit in his bag. He swung his bag over his shoulder, so that the sling was resting on his right shoulder and the bag was on his left hip. He adjusted his trench coat, before leaving his hotel room.

On the way to the convention, he played with his Sonic in his hand, walking towards the general direction of the convention. He heard a whirring sound from his left, which was in an alley. He looked to his left, and saw a blue police box. He smirked. 'So the Oncoming Storm is here to play, eh?' He thought. He walked to the door, and knocked. The door was swung open from the inside, revealing a girl who was about his age, with a pair of black jeans with a black hoodie. "Well, hello!" The girl said with a slight British accent. "I'm sorry, but would you happen to be the Doctor?" Fu asked. The girl looked surprised and shocked. "Come in." She said, dragging him in and slamming the door behind him. Fu looked around. "It's, not what I expected. It is either bigger on the inside or the outside is smaller." He mused. The girl looked at him. "What's your name?" She asked. "Fu Kyuushin, Doctor." He said, smiling knowingly. The girl smirked. "Oh, a first. Someone who knows me before I introduce myself." She said, almost seductively at Fu. Fu smirked. "This is what one of your past regenerations wore, no? And this," Fu showed the Sonic, "Was the same Screwdriver the same regeneration's one, no?" He asked. The girl looked surprised. "In this world, your lives and adventures are a TV show. And I'm a big fan of you." He ended with shaking her hand furiously. The Doctor was blushing like mad. "Well, if you want, we could go across time and space. If you want, that is." She asked shyly, looking down at her feet. Fu smirked and brought her face up to his. "We could go, if you want." He asked, still smirking.

**AFTER A FEW MISADVENTURES**

The TARDIS landed on the same alley, after a few seconds after it disappeared. "I still can't believe you did that! Who in their right minds would throw a straw, a freaking straw, at a Weeping Angel!" A girl's voice laughed out from the inside as the door opened. It revealed the new Doctor clinging on to Fu's arm, laughing. "What, I WAS desperate, and had to keep them talking. What did you expect me to do, eh? Dance for them?" He deadpanned. She laughed again. Fu seemed to suddenly remembered about his bag. "How about coming with me, then? Just a few days. Seems fair to me." He offered. She looked at him. "Okay then." He smiled. "Well then, allon-sy!" He dragged her to the convention.

Half way there, they passed by an alley. Fu paused. "Doesn't it feel like we passed this alley for the fourth time?" He asked the Doctor. She paused, before taking her Sonic Screwdriver and scanned the alley, with Fu following her lead. She looked confused. "This much Time energy, mixed with some foreign energy! This alley should be," "Destroyed, imploded. Yea, I figured. And look at the graffiti. It's the same as the alley the TARDIS was in." Fu added. The Doctor frowned when she saw a green rift. "There seems to be a voice, coming from this crack. It's like the crack in Amy's bedroom. Except…" She trailed off. Fu looked at her. "Shall we? Through space and time, just without the protection of the TARDIS." Fu asked. She said in a mock-hurt voice.. "Really now? I thought you would know me by now." Before grabbing Fu and jumping into the Rift.

_**On the other side**_

An explosion occurred. Fu and the Doctor appeared in the middle of a crater. Fu deadpanned at her. "Really now? No warnings?" She smiled at him innocently. He sighed. "Can't be angry at you for too long." He said before lightly kissing her. Fu then felt a tug from his bag. He opened it, revealing the two Kivats. "Wow! You bag stinks!" Kivat the Third, who was flying around, stated. "Now now, son. Be polite. This is our owner now." Kivat the Second chided him. The Doctor stared at them, before punching his arm. "When were you going to tell me about this?" She shouted at him. He looked surprised too. "I… didn't know." "Well, since you are our owner, you are part Fangire." The Doctor looked like it was crazy. "You do know that the Fangire race was extinct, right? Wiped off the face of their own planet by Daleks." The older of the Kivats seem to smile. "Ah! The Doctor! How are you!" She seemed to be confused, before realization hit her. "OH! Kivat the Second! How are you doing! Had a son, I see." She wanted to talk a bit more, but Fu placed a finger on her lips. "We have a audience." He vaguely said, before pointing to their left. A crowd was there, mostly teenagers wearing black cloaks, with a bald guy there. "Zero actually summoned something!" Someone cried out from the crowd. The crowd laughed, with a pink haired girl in front blushing madly. "Quiet!" The bald guy shouted, causing the kids to stop. "Now, Louise, please seal the contract." He seemed to tell the pink haired girl. She walked up to Fu, and said, "Be honored, peasant." She said, before kissing him, lightly, and drew away after half a second. Fu looked confused, while the Doctor was furious. 'How dare she kiss my boyfriend!' She raged in her mind. Fu looked down on his hand, as a few runes were burned into his skin. He convulsed a bit from the pain, before calming down and took out his Sonic Screwdriver, causing the bald guy to be on guard and stood in front of the girl. "Are you a mage?" He asked. Fu looked confused, but continued scanning his hand. "Mage? Nah, just a creature that assumes a human form that feeds of humans life force, with his girlfriend who's a very intelligent alien that saves humans on a daily basis." This seems to confuse him. "Never mind. And look at this! Readings of SOLAR energy, being manipulated by a medium, mixed with the same foreign energy to burn a marking that contains a more pure version of the energy! Brilliant! That and the foreign energy seems to be all over the place!" He exclaimed. The Doctor stared at him. "I think we need a name for that type of energy. Seems a bit weird to not have a name for it." Fu thought about it "How bout... Mahou energy? It's Jap for magic after all. And they seem to think that magic is real, judging by the wands and staff." The Doctor sighed. "Only you can think of such things linking back to the Japanese."


End file.
